I Belong to You
by Zaerith Vrinn
Summary: Written by Faeryl: Happy Birthday Zaerith!: Optimus has two loves and one day he will have to pick one. MegatronXOptimus


**Author's Note: **Happy Birthday Zaerith! ...Yeah this is Faeryl again wishing Zaerith and Myself a happy birthday, and if someone out there has a birthday this month as well, Happy Birthday to you too. Anyway, this fic is G-1 MegaOP slash so if you don't like, don't read, and no flames, it really is our birthday.

**Disclaimer: **-Shakes head sadly- not even for our birthday… 

_I Belong to You_

Megatron's hand glided over my chassis with practiced grace and I moaned out his name as I have many times since we had first come together like this so many eons ago. "M-Megatron…" He responded by crashing his lips against mine with lustful earnest, just like he always did. 

Our location changed from time to time, but our routine never did, Megatron always dominated, but just like in our lives in the war, I never came with out resistance. Megatron reached to pull open my chest plates and see my spark, but I pushed him away, "not yet," I whispered as I wrapped my limbs around his large silver body and kissed him firmly.

We met in secret, neither of us wanting to be caught; this time was for us and only us. In my life as Prime I have had two loves: Elita-One and Megatron. Since I first met Megatron like this my feelings for Elita had not changed… It was still the type of romance anyone would dream of. But my love for Megatron was different… Much more carnal, an urge that neither one of us could control. Elita-One and I loved each other much as the prince and princess of human fairy tales loved each other; Megatron and I were secret lovers with a much wickeder passion. Eventually I would have to choose between these two loves, but for now I could handle both without worry of breaking either of their sparks.

Megatron broke the kiss and shoved me further against the ground, "I think that's my decision," he growled prying open the plates that guarded my spark, at the same time allowing me to unbolt his and reveal Megatron's own brilliantly glowing spark. With another lust filled kiss we merged, overloaded, and were lost in a luminosity of pleasure. Megatron's lips moved roughly against mine through the overload, telling me that he wanted in. I amused myself by stubbornly refusing to succumb to his will until the bliss of our overload had started to slowly taper off. This made Megatron growl irately, "Prime…" he grumbled, and I finally gave in.

First his glossa slid effortlessly over the roof of my mouth, then met in combat with mine. We played this game with our glossa for a few moments before Megatron pulled back, satisfied that he'd won. I pulled him back down and held on to him panting. "Well done Optimus," he whispered as he rolled to lie on his side and gazed at me. I returned his stare with a satisfied smile, "Well played Megatron." 

He smiled too, a sly smile and whispered, "One day Optimus Prime, when the Decepticons rule this universe I will make you mine the way I want you without shame."

"I am yours Megatron," I replied softly. _Just not fully,_ I added mentally, _not yet._

Megatron nodded and lay back still watching me. I did not squirm under his scrutiny; he was looking for something, probably trying to figure out what my last thoughts were; just because we loved each other doesn't mean we wouldn't try to hide things from one another. Megatron didn't find what ever it was he was looking for so instead he turned his gaze towards the sky and was soon recharging heavily. As I watched him I tried to find some evidence in his recharge that would indicate he was hiding something, a twitch or groan that told of secrets he kept hidden inside. Finding nothing I nestled against his body, placing my lips softly against his. "I've always belonged to you Megatron, just as you belong to me. All we need to do is stop this war and claim each other."

That said, I rolled onto my back and gazed up at the heavens. A comet shot across the stars, and as humans sometimes do, I made a wish, then I fell into recharge smiling. 

**Author's End Note: **No, I'm not gonna tell you what OP's wish was, I am the evil twin after all -insert maniacal laughter- Anyway, I was hoping to make this story longer, but it just sort of wrapped itself up, I had no control over that… 


End file.
